warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyClan
A warrior's worth is not proven by their origins, but by their deeds. '' Prologue - Proven - StarClan Tallsar smiled as he spotted Bluestar and Blackstar approached him. The old ThunderClan cat's eyes were warm and they shone a brilliant blue in the Starlight. "Well done Tallstar!" she praised him. He nodded and she ocntinued, "You have done well." they both turned to Blackstar pointedly. The ShadowClan cat sat and sulked for a minute before turning to the old WindClan cat. Tallstar waited, his eyes betraying his excitement at hearing Blackstar admit he was wrong. "OK, I was wrong. Kittypets can be OK. I guess." he muttered. Tallstar releshed in the moment and then cleared his throat in mock confusion, "Uh, I couldn't hbear you. What?" Blackstar flashed daggers at him with angry eyes, "I was wrong!" he yowled. Tallstar smiled as Blackstar stalked off. "He'll get over it." he told an amused Bluestar. "He looks pretty mad." she said, whiskers twitching. Then she turned to him, her gaze becoming serious, "I'm sorry too. I was angry with you for endangering many cats. But you were right. They were fine." Tallstar nodded and gravely said, "Thank you. But their job is not done." Bluestar looked at him in puzzelement, "What?" Tallstar looked at her, "There is a traitor in our ranks. Two of them actually. And SkyClan will stop them and prove themselves worthy of the forest." Chapter 1 - Camp Life - Moonbeam I woke up and streached. It had been a few days and we were setteled in our camp. Bramblestar was visiting us today. She was helping us get a leader, medicine cat, deputy, and giving names to all of the cats. I sat down on the Tall Tree, where I went to make speeches. All the cats gathered underneath me and I felt a pang of sadness when I saw that Pitch wasn't there. He had told me he was leaving last night. I failed to convince hiom to stay. Bramblestar sat down next to me and togeather, we made names for each cat. :Gingersnap, Chestnut, Rosebud, Gingerpaw, Streampaw, Mistyflower, and I all retained our names. Mistyflower and Streampaw were a few of Gingerpaw's friends that she had brought back. According to her, her mother and a few more cats were coming soon. The other cats had to have new names though. :Joy became Joyheart. I could tell she liked the name, she murmered it over and over again. Hunter became Nightstalker, after his black fur. Summer became Summersky. Skye became Cloudclaw. I knew he lkoved that name, the fierce impression it would give others. Fiona became Flowerpetal. I made Maysilee Dragonfly, and Sam became Fireflower. Finally, I turned to the last two cats who had not recieved names. Nicco became Sunheart. Finally, there was Josie. I could tell she was nervous that I would give her a name based on her scars, a name based on the ugly reminders of a dog attack. But she tried to look calm and I couldn't help feeling envious of how she knew how to stay calm for the sake of Nicco and the rest of the Clan. I had thought long and hard about the name I would give her, as I had with the other cats. And I decided on a name that really fit her. And within a minute, Josie became Starspirit. I could feel her gratitude as I finally named mentors. :Gingerpaw would be Fireflower's apprentice as the tow were already bounded and Mistyflower would mentor Streampaw. :I stepped down from the tree, Bramblestar following. She told me she would come back at sunset to make leader, deputy, and medicine cats. :Then the Clan would be complete. Real, not just a faint hope. Chapter 2 - Intrude - Joyheart While Moonbeam went to get her nine lives, I watched the camp. It was really quite amazing. Starspirit was making patrols, sending cats to hunt and mark the borders. Then she went with the mentors to watch their apprentices fight. I herd a rustle in the tunnel that led to our camp and I went to go see who it was. There were five cats standing there. I could smell a fishy scent on four of them, the same scen that Gingerpaw and her friend had. The last one had a dark scent and it made me shiver. The cats introduced themselves. The RiverClan cats were Lightningmoon, Softpoppy, Littlekit, and Rushkit. The tom with the strange scent was Shadeclaw, a ShadowClan cat. I welcomed them in and helped them settle. Lightningclaw and Gingerpaw headed for the warriors den and I escorted Softpoppy and her kits to the nursery. I turned back to Shadeclaw and helped him to the warriors den. I setteled down, back onto Flat-Rock. It was slightly warm still from the heat of the afternoon. I purred and narrowed my eyes in pleasure, only to open them a moment later to see Gingersnap over me. He dropped a bird and my paws and I gobbled it up mumbling, "Thanks!" I was ashamed to admit it but I liked forest life. It was calm and the food was good. and I had friends and a warm den to sleep and talk in. I hd thught about leaving earlier. But I changed my mind. Clan life wasn't that bad. I looked up to talk to Gingersnapo but he was sitting by the enterence, no doubt waiting for the arrival of his new mate, Moonbeam. As I turned my gaze back to the rest of the camp, I caught a glimpse of 2 pairs of eyes along the ridge, staring at me. But I blinked and they were gone. Chapter 3 - Different - Gingersnap I watched in cold hatred as Moonbeam-no. ''Moonstar entered the camp with a happy Bramblestar by her side. I wanted to leap at the ThunderClan leader. She had taken away my Moonbeam and turned her into an ambitious, Clan leader. Moonbeam was gone and this unfamiliar Moonstar was all that was left. Bramblestar and Moonstar hopped up onto the Tall Tree. Within moments, SkyClan had its deputy. Starspirit sat next to Moonstar and Bramblestar beaming happily. I wouldn't admit it, but I thought I would be deputy. But I had a temper. I was also Moonstar's mate. After the meeting, Moonstar hopped of the Tall Tree, bid farewell to Bramblestar and walked over to me. She purred and brushed her tail alog my flank. It made me happy that she still cared about me but I turned away. She looked t me unhappily, "What?" I snarled, "You're.....different." I hated the woird. It made her soiund bad, or like something was wrong with her. She purred and licked me, "Bramblestar told me no mate since the dan of the Clans has been able to cope with their mate becoming leader." she talked about the ThinderClan leader in such a tone, it made me think they were friends already. I decided not to talk about my dislike of the ThunderClan leader. We walked back to Moonstar's den. I looked at the fresh kill pile, it looked smaller then it had when Moonstar had walked over to me. I looked around the camp and saw two tails disapear over the edge of the hollow where our camp was. I yowled, "Prey theifs!" Moonstar looked and I quickly explained. Within moments, she had called together a patrol. Starspirit, Sunheart, Joyheart, Summersky, and Cloudclaw. I ran after the intruders. My first battle! I had no idea that a cat would never come back from the battle. Chapter 4 - First Blood - Moonstar I led my cats into battle, feeling the rush of the wind in my fur. I enjoyed it, releshing the feeling of freedom. But then I snapped back, remmbering why we were coming. The two intruders bounded over a large hill, and disappeared. We followed and skidded to a stop at what we saw. The entirety of ShadowClan stood facing us. A whole Clan against a small patrol. THe two intruders gace us quick smirks and slipped into the mass of cats. I snarled at the ginger she-cat at their head. Russetstar. I turned and snapped at Gingerpaw, "Get back to camp! Now!" I remembered there wasn't anyone there and shierked, "Get ThunderClan! Now!" Gingerpaw nodded and sprinted away as the clearing exploded. I had time to registrer that several of my warrriors had only ever fought in training bouts. But as I looked around, I saw Cloudclaw wrestling with a ShadowClan warrior, sending the other cat off yowling and I had to hide a smile. Then Russetstar slammed into me and I had to pay attention. We tusseled but she had more experiance, more strength, and more knowledge of battle then I did and pinned me down. She smirked, "Look around you kittypet! You Clan is defeated." I could still hear the sounds of battle so I snarled back, "Not as long as we have breath left to fight with!" she hissed but jerked up as I heard a war cry. Bramblestar! ThunderClan began fighting as well and now we were winning. But I saw Starspirit figfhting Russetstar and I knew something was going togo wrong. I began to run over but I was pinned down by a large ShadowClan tom. I struggeled to get free but as I watched, Russertstar smiled, slashed out a paw, and Starspirit feel to the ground. Chapter 5 - Fallen Warrior - Joyeart I was fighting next to Starspirit. Together, we were pushing a burly ShadowClan cat into a small puddle. He tripped and fell into the puddle. We giggeled and looked at eachother. I was so happy. I had no idea being a warrior could be so fun! I was still looking at Starspirit when I saw her eyes look past me. "Sunheart!" she gasped. Then she yowled it, "SUNHEART!!!!!!" she ran off and I followed her path. Russetstar had pinned down Sunheart and had raised her claws. Starspirit yowled a challenge and leaped at the ShadowClan leader. Sunheart lay still and I rushed to him. Just then, the ThunderClan cats along with Gingerpaw burst into the clearing where we were fighting. A cat stopped next to me and asked, "What's wrong with him?" I began to explain when a yowl made my blood turn to ice. The fighting had stopped and every single cat was looking at something I couldn't see. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and stared. Moonstar was licking Starspirit while Russetstar looked on. Starspirit was covered in blood and her eyes fluttered. "Tell....tell Nicco I'm sorry." was all she said. Then she closed her eyes. I didn't even notice she hadn't used her mates Clan name. I leaped at her and licked her fur, "She'll be OK." I told Moonstar. My heart beat fast, "She has to be!" Moonstar was crying softly as were many of the cats. I looked up in terror, sensing another cats presence. I looked to the sky and I gasped. Shasta was there, his brown fur gleaming. He looked at me, his eyes only seeing me. Next to him was Seirra. She looked at me with a scrap of envy. I shrugged and looked at the cat next to them., Her silver fur was glowing with bright stars, her eyes wide. Her scars glowed faintly too and she lopoked at me sadly with a confused expression of confusion on her face. "Go." I told her. Starspirit nodded and turned to Shasta and Seirra. I turned away. Starspirit, Josie, was gone. How would we tell Sunheart? Bramblestar was talking with a shocked Moonstar, "I'm so sorry." she murmered, "I tried to get here as fast as I could." ThunderClan had gotten here in time to save us, but it seemed like it hadn't been fast enough. Chapter 6 - Respect - Gingersnap I walked back to cmp next to a half awake Sunheart. The blood on his fur was drying and he was steadily becoming more awake. At one point, after I helped him swerve a tree he asked me, "Where's Starspirit?" I gulped. Poor guy, he didn't even know his mate had died. To save him. "She's back at camp. You'll see her." I said. It wasn't a lie. She was being laid out for her vigil tonight and Sunheart would no doubt see her. Rosebud and Chestnut were also walking beside me, both of them softly crying. But they tried not to let Sunheart hear. We finally arrived at camp and Sunheart sprinted over to his mates body without saying a word to any of us. Moonstar leaped up onto the Tall Tree and everyone looked at her, "We have lost our deputy, Starspirit and tonight we mourn for her. But we have to go on. Tonight will be her vigil, everyone who knew her well or wants to stay with her, sits with her all night. The next morning, as we have no elders, those who knew her best will bury her." she paused, her voice softer, "Farewell Josie, farewell." then she shook her head and went on, "We have found out who has been making the raids on us, Ivytail and Kinkfur. These two ShadowClan warriors died in the battle they started, StarClan will judge them." I chose not to mention I had been the one to take down Kinkfur, it wouldn't be respectful. Moonstar went on, oblivious to my thoughts, "And finally, we need a new deputy. I have already chosen." she flashed a smile at me, "Gingersnap will be the new deputy of SkyClan!" Everyone chanted, "Gingersnap! Gngersnap!" I ducked my head in embaressment and Moonstar licked me. I raised my head and looked out over the Clan, all traces of doubt and hostility gone. It was my Clan now. Chapter 7 - New Begginning - Moonstar 3 seasons had passed since Starspirit's death. Flowerpetal was now medicine cat, Gingerpaw had become a warrior, Gingerfang. And best of all, I was lying in the nursery with 2 kits suckelng at my stomach. One was a ginger tabby like Gingersnap. The other was a silvery color like me. The silvery one was named Starkit in honor of Starspirit. The other kit was named Bramblekit in honor of Bramblestar and how ThunderClan had helped SkyClan so much in the past moons. But not everything that had happened was good. I grimaced as I remembered that 3 other battles that ShadowClan had started to try to drive the 'kittypets' out of the Clans territory. ThunderClan and SkyClan had, together, stopped them. Now SkyClan was just as part of the lake as ShadowClan or any other Clan there was. Another sad thing, I had already lost one of my lifes during kitting. But now I was healthy and so were my kits. The final sad thing was, the night Josie had died, Gingersnap, Joyheart, Chestnut, Rosebud, and Sunheart sat with her all night. The next day, Sunheart buried her alone and sat all day und erher grave. At dusk, I went to talk to him, "Sunheart-" I began. He turnedon me, eyes wild with grief. "I'm not Sunheart!" he roared, "I'm Nicco! And she wasn't Starspirit!" he pointed at Starspirit's grave, "She was Josie!" he broke down sobbing, "And she always was!" I sat with him. Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, he was gone. "I'm sorry. Tell Rosebud and Chestnut I will miss them." he touced his mates grave with his nose once more and was gone. But as I looked at my kits, I forgot all about the bad things. There would be only good things to come. SkyClan would survive. And I would lead it. I felt a brush of fur on my shoulder and looked up at a smiling Gingersnap. I looked back at my kits, then out the nursery enterence to the camp. I knew I had been right to try to do this. I was no kittypet. None of us were. I walked outside and Joyheart ranup to Gingersnap and I. Together we walked to the hill where we had attacked ShadowClan. We stood there together and I looked out to the lake. I could almost see cats looking at me. I saw Josie and Shasta, staring at me happily together. I saw Seirra and Nicco and I guessed that Nicco had died and was now happy with his mate in StarClan. I sighed and looked at my friends. We would be together forever. Not as kittypets. But as SkyClan. Chapter 8 - One Last Time - Joyheart It was really Moonstar's idea. Gingersnap, Moonstar, and I were trekking through the cold to the Moonpool. The wind ruffeled my fur and Gingersnap half-heartedly batted at a leaf. Moonstar walked on, her eyes looking straight ahead. I knew she was anxious. Her kits were still at camp, being watched by Rosebud and Gingerfang. Gingerfang was having Shadeclaw's kits in about a moon and she was excited to have the practice of looking after kits. We had reachd the moonpool and silently, we split up, each of us went to a different part of the pool until we sat in a triangle. Gingersnap sat on my right, Moonstar to my left. As one, we touched our noses to the pond. I closed my eyes and opened them a moment leter. Shasta, Nicco, Seirra, and Josie sat looking at us. Moonstar and Gingersnap went straight to Nicco and Josie but Shasta and I simply looked at eachother. He took a breath as if to say something but Seirra spoke first, "Um....I think I'll go talk to Moonstar." I couldn't believe it. Seirra was always jealous of me because part of her mate's heart would always be mine. But now she was going away so I could talk to him. I looked at Shasta and I felt my heart fall into his eyes. "I miss you." he said, smiling blissfully. ":Yeah..." I said. I was at a loss for words. I felt Moonstar looking at me. she hgad told me we needed to talk to Josie. Not that she was trying to give me time with Shasta. Shasta had noticed her staring too and he grinned. I snorted and we twined tails. It seemed like forever, it seemed like a second. But Moonstar and Gingersnap pulled me away and with final good byes, we went back to the world of the living. I thought hard as we thundered aross the moor to our camp. 4 seasons agho, I had been a weak kittypet with no one to care for, nothing to do. I just sat and gossipped and talked all day. Now, I was a warrior, strong and fast, with cats to love and care for. I had had doubts about Clan life but they were all gone now. I sped along with Moonstar and Gingersnap as we entered camp. Kits, apprentices, warriors, they all gathered around us. They purred at our return and licked us and gave us fresh kill. I remembered my twoleg, how they had dumped me for Nighty. They were nothing compared to this. Nothing. That night, the Clan ate and talked all night. I talked with the warriors, wresteled with the apprentices, and played with the kits. But then I looked up at Silverpelt. I thought I saw Josie, Nicco, and Shasta all looking at me. I remembered our journey. The one we had to take to get here, both inside and out. I promise I told my departed friends I promise I'll never forget. And with a yowl of joy, I threw myself back into the party. Thanks for reading! Be ready for the sequal series (coming out soon)! Category:[[Artimas Hunter's Fanfics]] Category:[[Artimas Hunter's Fanfics]] Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics